Fanfic Kyumin - 60 sec
by Park Ara
Summary: "Kau boleh melupakan semua tentangku setelah ini. Tapi , bolehkah aku mengenangmu sebentar saja? Hanya enam puluh puluh detik dan hal itu tidak akan lama.. Tapi apa aku mampu untuk melupakan semua kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama...?"


Title: 60 sec

Genre: Kyumin

Cast : Choi Siwon,Lee sungmin,Cho Kyuhyun, Victoria Song

Author : Park Ara

Don't like don't read :^)

* * *

_"Kau boleh melupakan semua tentangku setelah ini._

_ Tapi, bolehkah aku mengenangmu sebentar saja?_

_ Hanya enam puluh detik dan hal itu tidak akan lama.."_

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menggerutu saat hujan masih betah berlama-lama membasahi jalanan yang terlihat lengang itu. Gadis berparas imut itu kemudian menggosok- gosok kedua belah telapak tangannya seraya menghela napas pelan.

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan sungmin baru pulang dari kantornya karena harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang tidak dapat ditunda. Cuaca memang dingin sekali, tapi tidak sedingin hatinya sekarang. Membeku.

Gadis itu lantas melirik arloji pink yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Mendecak pelan, kemudian kembali beralih menatap aspal jalanan yang basah .Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu di sini dan pria itu belum juga datang menjemputnya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, sebuah cahaya lampu mobil sukses membuat sungmin tertegun sejenak. Gadis itumenyipitkan matanya, berusaha untuk mengenali kedua sosok manusia yang keluar dari mobil itu dengan gerakan yang bisa dibilang cukup santai.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" desis sungmin lirih. Gadis itu refleks menunduk dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang untuk menyembunyikan dirinya disisi gelap halte bus itu. Suasana begitu sepi sehingga gadis itu dapat mendengar percakapan yang tengah dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dengan sesosok wanita yang keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan pria itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin memberikan seorang anak padamu. Kau dengar?" ucap kyuhyun dingin

Wanita muda yang semula hanya diam dan menunduk itu mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin dapat mengenali wanita yang sedang bersama mantan kekasihnya itu dengan cepat.

**#Np B.A.P - Raind Sound**

"Tapi pernikahan kita..."

"Kita dijodohkan. itu sama saja dengan pernikahan yang terpaksa dilakukan. Apa kau tahu? Kau telah membuatku merasa kalau aku ini pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab Victoria Song." lanjut kyuhyun dengan tatapan dingin

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Tanya Victoria setengah hanya terdiam. Hujan mulai mengguyur tubuh keduanya dan membuat baju mereka mulai basah.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang yang telah menyakiti hatinya itu lantas semakin menyembunyikan dirinya di tempat yang kini tidak terkena sinar lampu remang-remang halte bus itu.

Sesak. Rasanya sesak sekali melihat orang yang dulu sangat ia cintai kini tengah bertengkar dengan seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah istri dari pria itu sendiri.

"Aku tidak mengingatnya Victoria, Bisakah kau berhenti mempunyai pikiran buruk tentangku? Sungmin adalah masa lalu. Aku sudah belajar untuk melupakannya sedikit demi sedikit tapi..." Ucap kyuhyun namun disela-sela pembicaraannya Victoria pun memotongnya

"Kau bilang kau akan melupakannya. Tapi, apakah kau tahu? Setiap hari, kau selalu membicarakan gadis itu. Selalu saja gadis pikir hatiku ini tidak sakit mendengarnya?Kenapa kau begitu kejam?" Lirih victoria

"Kejam? kau pikir memisahkan seorang lelaki dengan wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu bukan tindakan yang kejam? kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku atas kehidupan kita yang tidak bahagia ini, Victoria song?" Sahut Kyuhyun, tak mau kalah. Victoria tersentak. Wanita muda itu lantas menunduk saat air mata mulai membuat pandangan matanya terasa kabur.

"Untuk apa kau menangis?" Tanya kyuhyun yang tetapi dingin

"Untuk apa?Kau pikir aku ini benar-benar tidak mempunyai perasaan? apa aku harus tertawa saat kau menyerangku dengan cara seperti itu? Aku juga seorang wanita dan aku tidak seburuk itu! Aku memnag menyukaimu sejak lama, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau orang tuaku menjodohkan kita sebagai syarat untuk membantu perusahaan ayahmu yang terancam bangkrut! Kau pikir aku bahagia hidup dengan seorang pria yang bahkan tidak mau menoleh ke arahku sedikit saja?" Cecar Victoria yang membuat kyuhyun menghela napas kasar. Pria itu lantas menarik sosok Victoria ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup dahi wanita itu sekilas.

"Aku akan belajar mencintaimu. Kau dengar?"

"Hanya mempunyai , kau benar-benar tidak melakukannya. Sampai kapan?" Tanya Victoria pun tersenyum kecut

"Tidak tahu. Aku tentu butuh waktu sedikit lebih banyak untuk menerima kehadiran hidupmu dalam Song"

Sungminpun tersentak. Gadis itu lantas menggigit bibir bawahnya saat air mata mulai menyeruak keluar dari sudut mata kiri gadis tak tahan benar tak tahan melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

Sungmin lantas berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan halte bus itu, menembus hujan. Ia tidak peduli apakah kyuhyun akan menyadari kehadirannya disana dan berbalik mengejarnya. Ia tidak peduli akan hujan yang dibencinya selama ini. Hujan yang mengingatkannya soal kenangan tentang pria itu.

yeoja imut itu menghentikan langkahnya saat napasnya mulai terasa sesak dan rasanya udara benar-benar kosong di sekitarnya. Ia tidak mampu berdiri lagi. Lututnya lemas dan pikirannya kosong.

Gadis imut itu memejamkan mata saat banyangan pria tampan itu kembali menguasai pikirannya. Sungmin tidak dapat berbohong. Ia sangat merindukan namja itu. Merindukan suaranya, Senyuman evilnya, dan semua juga merindukan kenangan yang ia punya bersama pria itu setahun lalu. Saat keadaan masih baik-baik Victoria belum muncul dalam kehidupannya.

Yeoja itu masih ingat, setahun yang lalu ia mengembalikan cincin pertunangannya dengan kyuhyun saat ibu kandung dari pria itu memutuskan untuk menjodhkan putra tunggalnya dengan seorang yeoja mitra bisnis perusahaan mereka. yeoja kaya raya itu memang seja dulu mencintai Kyuhyun dan berusaha merebutnya dari tangan sungmin.

Namja yang bernama kyuhyun itu terpaksa menikahi Victoria karena alasan perusahaan. Appa kyuhyun ternacam bangkrut dan kyuhyun harus berkorban untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan milik keluarganya itu. Ia harus menikahi Victoria tepat dua bulan setelah pertunangannya denga Sungmin diselenggarakan

Sungmin membuka matanya secara perlahan setelah kilasan bayangan Kyuhyun mulai pergi dari benaknya. Yeoja imut itu kembali menunduk dan meyeka air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua sudut matanya denagn cepat. Hujan benar-benar membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Lee sungmin?" tanya seorang pria yang sejak kapan sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Gadis itu tertegun beberapa saat dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk kembali memejamkan mata saat pria itu mulai memeluknya dari belakang.

TBC_

gimana fanficnya bagus gak?

Mungkin besok chapter 2 nya

Jangan lupa reviewnya^^

Gomawo buat yang udah baca


End file.
